Flip of the Coin
| season = 1 | number = 04 | image = WC1x04-Flipofthecoin.jpg | production = WC104 | airdate = | writer = Jeff Eastin Joseph C. Muscat | director = Timothy Busfield | previous = | next = | transcript = Flip of the Coin Transcript }} is the 4th episode of Season 1 of White Collar and the 4th produced episode. Synopsis Peter and Neal try to locate smuggled Iraqi artifacts. The evidence points to a U.S. soldier as the culprit, but the pair soon begin to suspect a news producer working in the territory. Summary Peter thinks he's in for it when Elizabeth shows up at the office with her friend Dana in tow. But Peter isn't the one in trouble this time; it's Dana's husband, Captain John Mitchell, who is in the hot seat. Recently returned from his final tour in Iraq, John is wanted by the FBI for smuggling stolen Iraqi artifacts into the country. John swears he's innocent. Another man, Patrick Aimes, had asked him to bring some goods back to the United States, but John refused. However, overwhelming fingerprint and DNA evidence say otherwise. Still, Peter and Neal think there is something to John's story, and their suspicions deepen after Peter pays a visit to Patrick Aimes. A re-examination of the artifacts yields a stunning realization - someone had to have planted John's prints. But who? All signs point to Alisha Teagen, a reporter embedded with John's unit in Iraq. The question is, how to link her to Aimes? Peter and Neal pay Teagen a visit at work, but the cagey reporter is wary of Peter's questioning. Meanwhile, Neal filches a closely guarded pawnshop ticket from Teagen's locked desk that leads them to a gold Iraqi coin. It's the crucial piece of evidence they need to pin Aimes and Teagen to the crime, but it was obtained illegally. Without any recourse, Neal and Peter must find a way to make the evidence stick, or watch as John is sent to prison for a crime he didn't commit. Quotes Cast Guest Starring *Sharif Atkins as Clinton Jones *Susan Misner as Dana Mitchell *Garret Dillahunt as Patrick Aimes *Sarah Wynter as Alisha Teagan *Natalie Morales as Lauren Cruz Co-Starring *Chris Stack as John Mitchell *Brad Lee Wind as Phil the Guard *Kate Shindale as Female Anchor *Jonathan Stewart as Leonard the Sports Guy *Eric Lenox Abrams as Dispatcher *Kevin Carolan as Senior Producer *Margaret Anne Francis as Business Woman *Geno Segers as Aimes' Bodyguard WHITE COLLAR SEASON 1 Episode 4 Flip of the Coin Script Peter: What are you thinking? Neal: I'm thinking it was the accountant, in the law office. Peter: With the illegal wire transfer? Neal: Either that or Colonel Mustard in the library. Peter: We can pull prints on the candlestick. Let's grab his company's financial records from last year. They're on file. Neal: You want me to do it? We have clerks for that. Peter: I got something better. I got you. Neal: Okay. (Neal pacing back and forth in the file room. He clearly has no idea what he is looking for) Neal: Pbbt. Pbbt! Pow! (Agent Cruz then comes in and Neal pretends to be looking for a file) Neal: Sticking around, huh? Cruz: Yeah. Hey, is it true you once sent champagne to a surveillance van? Neal: That's the rumor. Been checking up on me? Cruz: You were part of my thesis at Quantico. Neal: Really? How did we do? Cruz: Ninety-four. Neal: Not bad. Find anything interesting? Cruz: Truth or rumor? Neal: Is there a difference? Cruz: The counterfeit stock certificates were your only conviction but you're implicated in at least a dozen other confidence schemes, frauds and forgeries. Neal: Is that why you asked to be reassigned to the White Collar Unit? Cruz: Yeah, I wasn't gonna pass up a chance to work with someone I've admired since college. Neal: Hey, play you cards right, I'm sure we'll make a case or two. Crus: Oh, honey. I was talking about Agent Burke. He caught you twice, right? Neal: Hey, maybe you can help me out because I'm looking for some records here. Cruz: Yeah. We got clerks for that. (She leaves the room. Agent Jones hastily walks up to Peter's office and knocks on his door) Jones: Uh Peter? Peter: What? Jones: Yeah, your wife's here. She's not alone. (Peter automatically jumps up from his seat and sees his wife Elizabeth and another one sitting in the chair. Elizabeth is making her way up to Peter's office) Peter: She look upset to you? Jones: No, they look---they both look upset. You know, a buddy of mine, he always kept a separate cell phone. One for the wife, one for the girlfriend. It helps avoid this kind of crossover. Peter: That's not my girlfriend, okay? I don't have a girlfriend! It's El's friend Dana. They've known each other since high school. Hi, honey. Elizabeth: We need to talk. Peter: Okay. Thanks, Jones. That'll be all. Have a seat, honey. So why is Dana here? Is she okay? Elizabeth: No, it's actually about her husband. John. Peter: Hot wings guy. Remember, he made those hot-wings at the barbecue....the Cooper barbecue a while back? Elizabeth: Right, him. Peter: I thought he was stationed overseas? Elizabeth: He finished his tour last month. Peter: What's the problem? Elizabeth: This morning the FBI issues a warrant for his arrest. (Peter then sits down at his computer and begins looking up information) Peter: All right, what's the last name? Elizabeth: Mitchell. Peter: Mitchell. What happened? Elizabeth: Some stolen gold or something in a storage shed. They think he brought it over. Dana came to me for help. She has no idea why he's a suspect. Peter: Think I do. Elizabeth: Well, what is it? Peter: It's gold artifacts from Iraq. He's got his prints all over the place. Hair evidence. El, this doesn't look good. (Neal then bursts into the office) Neal: Found that file..... (Neal sees there is tension in the room and he slowly backs out) Neal: This can wait. Elizabeth: No! Neal, come in. Now, Neal, just because someone's accused of doing something that doesn't mean that, that person is guilty, right? Neal: Define guilty. Peter: You really think he's the best person to ask? Elizabeth: Neal? Neal: I suppose it's possible. Elizabeth: See? That's what I thought. it:Il Lancio Della Moneta Category:Season 1 Category:Episode 1x04 Category:Neal Category:Peter Category:Mozzie Category:Elizabeth Category:Cruz Category:Jones Category:iTunes Category:Amazon Category:Netflix